entrega
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: porfin despues de 8 anos de ser un amigo de la noche deside entregarse ala justicia y pagar por sus delitos u.u pues casi ensierra la historia es un oneshoot porfas lean! y dejen reviev


Renegado fantasma 

Caminaba por las calles algo cabizbajo ahora era tiempo de cumplir con su promesa, la que le había hecho a Metabee y así mismo después de lo ocurrido hacia ocho años, las lagrimas se abrutaron en sus ojos, después de reacordar ese día … el día en que sus sueños se vinieron abajo, que el mundo se lleno de odio contra el, y no los culpaba el mismo se odiaba, tenia la culpa de un desastre mundial pero … aun se preguntaba como fue que ocurrió todo eso … como su vida se había convertido en ser una mentira por el día y una cruel verdad por el día

Flash back

Todo ardía en llamas, podía escuchar claramente los gritos, los edificios se caían en pedazos, niños lloraban destrucción total es lo que había a sus alrededores, pero el solo veía anonadado el destrozo que su mejor amigo estaba causando, metabee su mejor amigo, su confidente, destruía todo lo que se pasaba frente a el, sin importar si eran niños, mujeres u lo que fueran, además de estar "controlando" a los demás medabots que hacían lo mismo que el. Todo era un caos y el no sabia que hacer, sus amigos Patra y Joey le recriminaban, le gritaban incluso le suplicaban por que detuviera todo … el no decía nada solo guardaba silencio entre tanto ruido, que podía decir en su defensa? Y mas importante que podía hacer el para detenerlo, lo supo entonces, si el era el problema tendría que acabar con el , con lagrimas en sus ojos pero con decisión tomo una enorme piedra, corrió hacia metabee, este lo ataco desconociéndolo totalmente. Sintió algo de dolor pero lo ignoro y se lanzo contra su compañero logrando sacar la medalla que brillaba de un color verdoso, mas lagrimas -perdóname metabee viejo amigo- y sin mas dejo caer la enorme piedra en la medalla, los medabots por inercia dejaron de funcionar, siguió llorando hasta que los ojos se le secaron …

-miren todos el es

-si es verdad el es!

-que alguien lo arreste!-

La gente le señalaba mientras caminaba malherido, algunos le escupían y le decían de cosas, el solo seguía caminando, dos sujetos se detuvieron frente a el

-a donde crees que vas, no creas que te veras librado de tu crimen-lo golpearon fuertemente en el estomago y le hicieron caer, pero el se levanto nuevamente, el sujeto le tomo del cabello obligándolo a verle a la cara, l escupió en el rostro, sintió asco, pero no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí, mientras una persona le veía desde lejos, sentía tristeza y lastima por ese chico, ahora tenia en contra de el a todo el mundo, se recrimino de no poder hacer nada … aunque pensándolo bien talvez podría hacer algo.

-estupido mocoso! Ya veras como ahora terminaras como tu medabot de pacotilla- en ese momento secciono y le dio un duro golpe en el estomago, si bien era pequeño eso no le quitaba lo fuerte y decidido que siempre había sido. -ya veras … pero que? … cof cof se escapa! El chiquillo se ha escapado-

-suélteme lo matare!-decía el

-basta ya Hikaru-

-que? … pero si tu eres .. Doctor Aki … se que usted también debe odiarme, yo no quise defraudar a nadie

-eso lo se … tengo algo que proponerte

-eh?

-redimir tu error

-de que habla?

-se el ladrón de la noche para mi, actúa de forma sigilosa y calculadora, vence a tus enemigos sin chistar y no tengas compasión, pero claro primero tengo que ver si eres lo capaz para serlo

-y yo para que haría algo así?- dijo exaltado-no pienso ser un sucio ladrón-

-jeje … en ese caso estas dentro

-eh?

-ser el ladrón de la noche es la forma en que podrás redimir el daño que has hecho, tu tenias una medalla rara, las cuales son capaces de controlar al resto, tu no sabias de la importancia de ella …

-usted fue quien me la dio, porque nunca me lo dijo?-

-se que debí haberlo hecho y es por eso, que ahora … te ofrezco una segunda oportunidad …-Hikaru solo asintió con la cabeza, se adentro a la mansión cautelosamente, en esos momentos corría peligro todo Japón, corrección todo el mundo entero lo buscaba, el doctor Aki le ofreció quedarse en su casa por algunos días, y así lo hizo, pero después desapareció sin dejar nota alguna y solo llegaba por las noches por los entrenamientos para ser el gran ladrón de la noche …

1 semana antes

-te prometí Metabee que no permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir y lo he cumplido ahora debo pagar lo que he hecho- pensaba el joven de cabellera negra

-decías algo Henry?- una joven pelirroja se acercó a el, era muy bonita,

-no nada, que pasa srta.?- dijo el disimulando una sonrisa

-te veo extraño seguro que estas bien?-insistió ella

-hai, no se preocupe

-déjalo Deyi si el quiere babear todo el día que lo haga- se acercó una cuiquilla de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo

-ALI CHAN compórtate!-sentencio ella

-hai-dijo la joven apenada, no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal … pero el no se inmuto siguió en sus pensamientos, en esos momentos Ali se sintió triste no era común ver a Henry de esa manera.

Fin flash back

ahora que la paz había llegado no podía darse el lujo de seguir como una persona normal por eso estaba allí enfrente de la estación de policía, con paso algo inseguro se adentro, una señorita le atendió, el solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con el comandante en jefe, la señorita le comento que estaba ocupado, -solo dígale que soy Hikaru Agata- la secretaria asintió encogiéndose de hombros, lo que el no había notado es que era seguido por alguien

-me pregunto para que habrá venido ese baka aquí … -le decía baka pero en realidad le había seguido por que estaba muy preocupada por el, su comportamiento era extraño, desde hacia dos semanas lo había notado distante, serio, no estaba molestándole como siempre por sus malas calificaciones, no estaba riéndose por cada estupidez, no hablaba de nada, no quería verle así, ese día no supo realmente porque sintió el impulso de seguirlo, durante horas vago de un lado a otro, ya estaba por irse cuando entro a la comisaría y desde entonces veía lo ocurrido La curiosidad le mataba así que entro lo mas discretamente que pudo y tomando un periódico tapo su rostro,

-quuuuuueeeeeeee? Tráeme a ese idiota que se dice ser Hikaru Agata- ese nombre porque rayos sentía como si lo hubiese escuchado antes? … por que tenia la impresión que hablaban de Henry,

-dime es verdad lo que me ha dicho Mika?-

-si …-dijo tranquilamente-soy Hikaru Agata y vengo a entregarme -dos policías grandullones salieron y apresaron a Henry de forma algo salvaje.

-aquí terminaron tus días de vandalismo!- ella no creía lo que veía, el comandante comenzó a hacer llamadas y pronto llegaron los noticieros, gente importante parecía un carnaval, en vez de una estación de policía

-Henry …-trato de acercarse a el, pero un policía la aventó bruscamente- óyeme idiota a ver si te vas fijando!

-que dijiste estupida mocosa?

-lo que escuchaste- escucho unos gritos cerca de el, levanto la vista, y se encontró lo que menos esperaba a Ali peleándose con un policía, no quería que ella estuviera ahí … no quería que ella también lo viera de esa manera, pero era algo que no podía arreglar, sintió un nudo en la garganta

-aquí es donde todo termina tus amigos pueden abandonarte si te ves en aprietos …-dijo en voz baja, bajando nuevamente el rostro, todo el mundo estaba ahí para ver como caía como el perdedor que era …

-si hacen eso es porque no son verdaderamente tus amigos- Ali se acerco a el y le dio una bofetada -en que estabas pensando? … porque siempre eres tan egoísta?-sentía los ojos llenos de agua

-lo siento

-lo sientes? Es lo único que vas a decir?

-si-respondió secamente, el policía (que estaba inconsciente por un golpe repentino de la chica,) se levanto y tomo a la muchacha,- hey! Suéltala

-tu cállate- -váyase antes de que me enoje de verdad- pero ella se negó -la tomo por la cintura para sacarla del lugar-le dije que se fuera- Ali extendió su mano para alcanzar la de Henry, pero este no se movió

-Henry chan-su voz apenas era audible, era tan débil por el dolor que sentía en su garganta

-no soy Henry … me llamo Hikaru Agata-le sonrió, para después ser él el que salga del lugar custodiado por muchos policías, una gran multitud se encontraba ahí, siguiéndole cada paso, a su derecha estaba mirandolo el doctor Aki y arckbattle mirándolo seriamente, el solo sonrió, después estaba ahí Ikki todos sus amigos, y al final estaba ella … al verla solo agacho la cabeza y siguió su camino, lo llevarían a la cárcel de Nagasaki … y jamás saldría … no por todos sus crímenes

Camino por una carretera solitaria, 

La única que he conocido. 

No sé hacia dónde se dirige, 

Pero me es familiar y camino solo. 

Camino a través de esta calle vacía, 

En el boulevard de los sueños rotos, 

Donde la ciudad duerme 

y yo soy el único y camina solo. 

- 

Camino solo 

Camino solo 

Camino solo 

Camino... 

Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado, 

Mi corazón vulnerable es lo único que esta latiendo. 

A veces deseo que alguien allá afuera me encontrase, 

Pero hasta ese momento, camino solo. 

- 

Camino bajo la línea que 

En algún lugar de la mente me divide. 

En la línea divisoria del borde final 

Y donde camino solo. 

- 

Lee entre líneas que carajos está mal 

Y todo está correcto. 

Chequea mis signos vitales 

Para saber si aún sigo vivo 

Y camino solo. 

(cancion de boulevard of broken dreams de gren day) 

Ayaka: etto … gomen si me quedo medio bueno bastante dramática pero ps nu se ... me vino xD, pronto pondre una historia mas de el … no tan dramática xD ALI es de mi pertenencia la hice io jeje nnU a si y pues si quieren usarla pues adelante aunque les advierto que es medio fastidiosa v.v ... aun no se como se me ocurrio liarle con Hikaru tan lendo que es 

Ali: a quien llamas fastidiosa? Nina boba?

Ayaka: así y también medio fresa

Ali: eso no es cierto A-chan no ser fresaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gritando)

Ayaka: y gritona

Ali: ahhhhhhhhhhhh … eso no es cierto (se tira en el suelo haciendo pucheros)

Ayaka: y caprichuda

Kasumi: ejem debido a momentos vergonzosos me veo en la necesidad de interrumpir y suplicar que dejen reviews para saber si les interesa leer un fic nuevo de Hikaru kun …

Hikaro kun: todavia lo dudan? con lo guapo que soy

kasumi: muy modesto el nino no

Hikaru: xD ps claro

Ayaka: y tambien eres una torpe!

Ali: torpe TU porque no puedes actualizar tus fics y publicas como loca

Ayaka: eso no ... buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa (comienzo a llorar v.v)

kasumi: xD gano A-chan yeaaa chokala manis (felicitandola)

Ayaka: aun me pregunto por que las he traido a mis fics

Kasumi: porque ...

Ali: somos lindas y bellas

Ayaka: en realidad porque Ashley (otro personaje mio) no acepto venir ;o; esa nina rebelde

Hikaru: esto ... se dan cuenta del largo que le han dado? son mas sus tontos comentarios que el mismo fic

las tres: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ayaka: cya ahora si nn y dejen reviev v.v


End file.
